


Bottom Barry Smut Drabbles闪受炖肉30题

by AnnieCH



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Barry, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieCH/pseuds/AnnieCH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all about bottom!Barry smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 年龄差

Barry刚满25岁,是风华正茂的年纪，Oliver在他这个年龄时还是个玩世不恭的花花公子，每天穿梭于花丛间，泡着妹子劈着腿，挥霍着他父亲看似用之不竭的财产。而Barry已是中城不可或缺的超级英雄。日夜奔波于城市的每一个角落，帮助那些需要帮助的人，尽管他也能力有限，但他带给周围所有人的希望似乎是无限的，就像光，Barry总能冲破一切黑暗的阻碍，给人带来希望。

Oliver腰上搭了一条毛巾，身上还有未拭干的水渍，双手环胸倚在浴室门边看着床上仍在酣睡的来自中城的闪电侠，尽管身为超级英雄，但他在Oliver眼中还只是个年纪尚轻，偶尔会有点小冲动，会耍些小任性，需要他纵容与疼爱的可爱伴侣。  
Barry睡得很沉，长长的睫毛在眼睑处投下一层阴影，白皙的脸上泛着淡淡的红潮，他熟睡中的脸显得比实际年龄更小了些，有种不谙世事的纯真。当然Oliver知道在那纯蓝的薄毯覆盖下的躯体和纯真完全扯不上关系。  
心下这么一思忖，身上又忽然像点着了火一样，火苗从脑部中枢快速蔓延至下体重点部位。

伸手解开围在腰上的毛巾，Oliver一丝不挂地爬上了床，健壮的手臂从Barry身后环住他的腰，高挺的鼻梁埋进Barry发间闻他那混着淡淡的洗发精香氛的味道，已经半勃起的阴茎不安分地往Barry滑腻的臀缝里钻，昨晚被蹂躏了许久的小穴因为过度扩张还没有完全闭合，Oliver轻易地就塞进了两个手指头进去，找准Barry体内那一点轻轻抽动起来，另一手手掌把玩着Barry同样沉睡中的阴茎，Barry在睡眠中随着快感不自觉的轻声呻吟，嘴里迷迷糊糊念叨着什么，随着Oliver手指越来越快速的抽插，前面的小Barry也开始慢慢觉醒，在Oliver的掌握间硬了起来。  
Oliver一边不停地玩弄着Barry的敏感点一边细细地斟酌他的面部表情，后者眉头微微蹙起，形状美好的唇瓣微张着喘息，睫毛颤抖得厉害，Oliver含着他的耳垂轻咬，灼热的呼吸喷撒在Barry颈间，“醒了,嗯？”

“嗯…”Barry请哼一声，半睁开水汽氤氲的双眼回头去吻Oliver，Oliver含着Barry的下唇轻咬舔弄片刻后抽离，眼里饱含欲望地看着Barry越发红润的嘴唇，嗓音低哑地命令他：“把舌头伸出来。”Barry立刻顺从地把舌尖轻吐出一点，下一秒就被Oliver猎鹰一般凶猛地擒住，颤颤巍巍地被他含进嘴里肆意地吸吮舔弄，两人鼻息交缠，交换着彼此的唾液，期间Oliver的手指不住地在Barry湿滑的小穴里进进出出，每一次插入都用力碾过爱人的前列腺，然后把Barry的呻吟和着吻尽数吞没。直到两人都有些呼吸困难，这激烈的唇舌交缠才暂时告一段路，四唇分离时还有一点未及吞咽的唾沫沿着Barry红肿的唇边滑落。

Barry仍然被Oliver握在手掌间的茎体已经完全勃起，铃口处溢出一点欲望的滴液，后穴夹着Oliver的手指敏感地吞吐着，他的喘息越来越重，脸上的表情似痛苦又似欢愉，一双水蒙蒙的绿眼无助地望着Oliver，嘴里只是一味唤着爱人的名字，“Oliver...…Ollie...”，后者一把掀掉覆盖在二人身上的毛毯，Barry白皙瘦削泛着潮红的裸体立刻尽收眼底，Oliver抽掉埋在Barry后穴中的两指，让男孩平躺在床上，将他两条修长白皙的腿并拢着扛在强健的右肩上，低头去看Barry因一夜交欢而呈现深红色泽的菊穴，本来就没有完全闭合的穴口因为方才的扩张像张迫切喘息的小嘴似的一开一合，模样淫靡至极，Oliver气息一紧，几乎想立刻提枪上阵。  
Barry被Oliver灼热的眼神盯得欲望更胜，被架在Oliver肩上的腿不安分地弯曲起来蹬一下他的背脊，后者好笑地看着他问，“怎么？这么没耐心？”接着惩罚似的将他两条白皙长腿分开弯折到他胸前，这样的姿势让Barry的下体以极其淫靡的方式暴露在Oliver眼前，挺翘的臀瓣，饥渴地等待垂怜的穴口，可怜兮兮地挂在小腹上滴着泪液的阴茎。  
“混蛋！”Barry低声轻骂，满是欲望的眸子瞧着Oliver，微嘟着嘴，脸上白里透红的，煞是好看，Oliver无动于衷，用勃起的阴茎在Barry挺翘的臀肉上画着圈，时而用龟头戳刺那半开半合的穴口，却不进去。Barry的喘息更急了，甜腻的呻吟从喉间溢出，穴口越发急切的开合起来，似乎想把正逗弄着它的硕大阳具吞咽进去，Oliver看着Barry意乱情迷的模样，男孩那双绿眸湿润润的，晶莹的泪液挂在长得过分的眼睫上，随着睫毛颤巍巍的抖动，翘臀不自觉的抬高去迎合Oliver徘徊在幽穴口的阴茎，每次挺腰Oliver就劣质地后退，故意不满足他，如此反复，Barry被逗弄得几乎要哭出来，泪水溢出眼眶沿着皮肤滑进床褥间。

Oliver最受不得他这样，立刻倾身安抚他，双臂抵着Barry枕边两侧，轻吻他忙着喘息的嘴唇柔声问，“Barr，你要什么，告诉我。”  
Barry半眯起眼，眉头轻蹙，咬着牙轻声道，“进…进来…”  
Oliver自然是听清楚了的，却故作迷惑，“听不见，大点声。”  
男孩气闷急了，长腿又用力蹬了Oliver两下，这才大声骂道，“进来，Oliver Queen，你这个混蛋！”  
两人早已是箭在弦上不得不发，Oliver本意虽是逗他玩儿，自己其实也忍得辛苦，这会儿见Barry一松口，他立刻得逞地笑了，不由分说就着Barry体内未及清洗的润滑将硕大的阴茎一插到底，欲火焚烧地折腾了这么些时候，两人都已经濒临临界点，这一下捣入让他们同时呻吟出声。Oliver粗大的茎体一旦接触到Barry那穴内肉壁的紧窒包围便一发不可收拾起地抽插起来，肉棒全进全出每一下都用力顶弄Barry体内最脆弱敏感的一点，Barry在他发狠的操干下呻吟不止，白皙的脸颊上红潮泛滥，绿眼睛雾蒙蒙的，舌尖不时轻舔干燥的嘴唇，一只手紧紧揪着身下的床单，另一只手则抵在将他压在身下肆意侵犯的男人胸前，似乎想推开他，又舍不得， “嗯…哈…Oliver…好棒…” 房间内除了肉体撞击声就是Oliver低沉的粗喘和Barry一浪高过一浪的吟叫声，Oliver一边下体不停地用力操干Barry湿滑的小穴，一边俯身轻吻他满是汗液的额间，鼻梁，不住喘息的红唇，继而在他耳边嗓音低哑地问，“舒服吗？宝贝，喜欢我这样干你吗？”  
Barry早已在一波波快感巨浪里迷失了理智，这时便将双臂环上Oliver的颈项，略仰起上身朝爱人索吻，“喜欢…嗯…哈…Ollie，摸我…啊…求你…”  
Oliver空出一只手去抚弄Barry被忽略许久的阴茎，下身抽插的速度越来越快，囊袋不停地拍打着Barry圆润的臀肉，粗大的阳具顶端一下下戳刺Barry小穴内的那点娇嫩的软肉，前后同时受到剧烈刺激，Barry在快感逼仄下无助地轻声哽咽，生理泪水从眼角滑落，“好舒服啊…Ollie…哈…”承受欢爱的小穴在Oliver不断的操弄下又湿又热，肠液都被逼出了一点沿着二人结合处流出穴口，激烈的交欢又持续了一会，Barry的囊袋开始绷紧，高潮渐渐逼近，脚趾不自觉地蜷缩起来，Oliver会意，却突然停下抽插的动作退了出来，Barry立刻不满瞪他一眼，情欲迷蒙的眼神并没有什么杀伤力，Oliver笑得自负又恶劣，示意Barry趴跪在床上，自己从身后揽住他紧实的腰身，一手抬高Barry一条腿，以狗趴式操进了Barry穴里，Oliver故意放缓抽插速度，不疾不徐地把肉棒插进去一半，又退了出来，这么来回几下，Barry耐性都被磨光了，手臂伸到两人身后去推Oliver的臀部，“深…深一点…“Oliver将他揽在身前，舔弄他的耳垂，“这样不够是吗？宝贝？要我全操进去？”Barry轻喘着点头，“求你，Ollie…”  
Oliver轻吻一下Barry颈侧，“求我什么？Barr…说出来…”  
Barry蹙眉，知道他年长的爱人又在故意逗弄他，然而到了这时他也顾不得害臊，臀部微提向后迎合男人的抽插，“插得深一点，Ollie…嗯…求你…给我…哈….”  
“听你的，宝贝。”Oliver不再折磨他，当下就把阴茎完全抽出随后立刻用力顶进Barry菊穴最深处，Barry被他这猝不及防的一下撞得惊喘出声，随后就是一波连绵不绝的凶狠抽插，Oliver硕大的阳具打桩一般一下下用力操他那洞穴，Barry已经说不出话来，直被插得啊啊叫唤。  
这么持续着插了十来分钟，两人都已濒临高潮，Barry全身紧绷，身后那穴壁不停地挤压着Oliver的阳具，“O，Ollie…要到了…啊…哈…”Oliver一手探到跟前握住Barry的阴茎，腰部快速地挺动，把Barry撞得如风中弱柳般飘摇，“Barr，要我射在里面吗？”  
Barry大声呻吟着，顾不上说话，这时只好微点了点头作答，Oliver抽插的动作越发迅猛，半开玩笑地问他，“你想要我把精液射进你肚子里，想给我生孩子，对吗，宝贝…”  
这话一出立刻像野火焚烧了Barry最后一点理智，他全身紧绷，吞吐着Oliver阳具的小穴不住地剧烈收缩起来，浑身颤抖地在Oliver随后几下凶狠的抽插中达到了高潮，Oliver又快速抽插了十来下，在Barry那肉穴的痉挛中将灼热的精液尽数射进他体内…  
Oliver刚把半软的阴茎从Barry红肿的小穴内抽出，后者立刻精疲力竭地向前歪倒在床上，Oliver从他身后覆住他躯体，调侃地在他耳边问他，“就这么想给我生孩子？”  
Barry翻了个白眼，一边推开他一边骂，“去你的。”  
随后把脑袋埋进爱人胸口，继续呼呼大睡去了。


	2. 在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕

Barry正坐在Thea的酒吧里，晃着手上那杯Dry Matini，心里有种想落荒而逃的冲动，Thea已经缠着他询问他和Oliver的情感发展史半个小时了，问题越来越私密，这让Barry感到有一丝丝尴尬。

Oliver这时候迈着长腿过来，Barry轻吁了一口气。

“聊什么这么开心？”Oliver看着妹妹脸上贼兮兮的表情，心下好笑。他揽住Barry的肩膀轻吻了他的额头，Barry仰着脸和他接了个吻，Thea觉得他俩视线交汇的时候有电流在滋滋滋的往外冒，快把她这个旁观者闪瞎了。

“Felicity让你过去那边一起跳舞，去玩玩吧，你在这坐了一晚上了。”Oliver轻轻推了推Barry，有意从妹妹手里解救他。

“你要不要一起来？”

“你先去，我一会儿过来找你。”

Barry点了点头，往舞池里走去。Oliver有些口渴，拿起Barry那杯饮料喝了一口，他无奈地看看妹妹，“你别老捉弄他。”

Thea不以为意地耸耸肩，“好玩嘛。”

Barry一进舞池还没来得及找到Felicity就被一只强壮的手臂从身后拦住腰，他心头一跳，一堵厚实的胸膛贴在他背上，有人在他耳边呼着热气“好久不见，kid。”

Barry一回头就看到Leonard Snart那张总是挂着志得意满的笑容的脸，他甩开冷队的手臂，皱着眉头看他，索性这家伙没带武器， “Snart，你怎么会在这里。” 

冷冻队长脸上挂着无耻的笑摊手， “中城没了闪电侠，太无聊了，办起事来都觉得缺点干劲，只好来星城找找活计。”

“我不在你不是更能随心所欲了吗，别在这乱来，否则我会把你扔出去。”

“这得随我高兴，你不在中城当你的义警，来星城凑什么热闹？”

“私事，不需要向你交代。”

Snart眉毛挑得老高，“什么私事？和那个戴着绿兜帽除了会射箭和泡妞一无是处的落魄富家子约会？”

“不许这样说Oliver！”Barry出言辩解，随后意识到暴露了什么，他懊恼地瞪着Snart。“你对他毫无了解，没有资格这么评论他，更不应该窥伺我们的隐私！”

“不想被人发现的话在亲热前就得先找个房间躲起来，Scarlet。”Barry他恨不得一拳打歪他脸上欠揍的表情。

“为什么？这没什么见不得人的。”他防卫得像只蓄势待发的刺猬。

冷队点了点头，“的确，所以你喜欢男人？”

“我的取向和你无关！” 

“当然有关系，早知如此我应该直接采取行动，而不是浪费更多的时间。”冷队一脸可惜地啧啧有声。

“什么意思？”Barry怪异地看着Snart，Snart笑得邪恶，大白牙晃眼得令人反感。

“意思是我对你太客气了。”Snart伸手去摸Barry的脸，被他一扭头闪开了，“你拒绝我的要求，就是因为Oliver Queen？”

上次Barry找冷队帮忙转移转化人，冷队对他提出的要求是让Barry用一夜情作为交换条件，那时Barry和Oliver已经是恋人，自然不可能背叛他，哦不，Barry想，就算还没有确立关系他也不可能接受Snart。

Barry没防备他分神的一瞬间Snart会突然凑近他，双手固定住他的脸，毫不迟疑地直接吻在Barry嘴唇上，Barry愣住了，以他的速度在警觉Snart靠近时是可以轻松避过的，问题是两人现在在舞池里，人群中央，一举一动都有旁人看着，使用神速力等于自爆身份，所以在那一秒犹豫中他没有躲开，就这样被Snart吻个正着。

四唇一碰Snart就得寸进尺要探出舌尖去深吻他，冷不防被Barry用力一推，Snart健壮的身躯踉跄了两步。

“你干什么？”Barry用力抹着嘴唇，碰了什么脏东西似的，漂亮的绿眼满是防备地盯着Snart，生怕一不小心又被他偷袭。

小小的插曲引来旁人侧目，这时有人停下舞步，看戏似的盯着他俩，Barry尴尬极了，红着脸往人少的地方钻，故意在经过Snart身边时用力推撞了他肩膀一下，Snart得意地笑看着他，默默跟在他身后，等到了人少的地方Barry停下脚步，他也跟着停下。

“啧啧，”冷队无限回味地用手指抚了抚唇，“可惜，还没来得及好好品尝，你的嘴唇比我想象的还要软，Barry。”他说这话的时候音量比平常大了两倍，Barry狐疑的看看他。

“你说什么？”熟悉的声音在耳边响起，Barry这才发现自己不知不觉走到了吧台，Oliver正坐在高脚凳上喝着酒，Snart这句话落进他耳朵里，Oliver立刻警觉地站起身，危险地眯起眼盯着Snart。气氛一时剑拔弩张。

Oh NO!Barry把脸埋进了双掌间，恨不得在地上开个洞把自己钻进去。

回Oliver住所时两人一路沉默，Oliver拿出钥匙开门，Barry小心翼翼地看他，Oliver的脸色比此时外面的夜色都要沉，他的下巴和嘴角上都挂了彩。  
Barry活了这么些年，怎么也想不到因为自己，两个本来毫无牵扯的男人会拳脚相加大打出手。

进了门，Oliver就径自走向他的房间，Barry去冰箱拿了瓶饮料灌了几口，鼻子在衣领上嗅了嗅，果然一身的酒味。他跟进Oliver的房间，Oliver正在脱衣服，白色的西装衬衣扣子全开了，露出健壮的胸肌，Barry偷眼瞧他脸色，Oliver和他对视了一眼，“要什么？”

“洗澡，忘了带睡衣了…”Barry用狗狗眼看着他，Oliver无声叹了口气。

打开衣柜拿了件自己常穿的睡袍给他，Barry抱着睡袍走进Oliver的浴室，没上锁。

温度适中的水兜头淋了下来，Barry在身上涂满Oliver常用的沐浴香精，搓出泡沫，很仔细地清洗全身每一处，不久浴室的门开了，Oliver赤身裸体地走了进来，如同雕像一般完美的身躯纤毫毕露，肌肉勃发的胸膛，健壮的臂膀，精瘦的腰身，充满力量的两条紧实长腿，Barry欣赏的眼神不加掩饰，无论赤裸相对多少次，他永远也看不厌Oliver的身体，和他自己白皙瘦削的体格那么不同……Barry的眼睛忍不住往下瞟，Oliver的性器已经半勃起，随着他的动作在鼠蹊部一跳一跳的，在浓密的金色毛发衬托下显得更具有侵略性。

Oliver走到他面前，水流打湿了他的身体，两人浑身湿淋淋地靠得很近，Oliver的手臂环住Barry细瘦的腰，宽大手掌在Barry身上各处游走，Barry环住Oliver的脖子，让他为自己清理掉身上残余的泡沫。

Barry的脸被水流的热气烫得通红，长睫毛也湿了，他闭着眼睛，眼睑微颤， Oliver一手捏住他下巴，蓝眼睛紧盯着他，拇指在他饱满的下嘴唇上抚摸着，声音暗哑中带着隐忍，“除了这儿，他还碰过你哪里？”

Barry睁开眼和他对视，Oliver英俊的脸上面无表情，眸色比平常深了一点，知道他这是要来清算，Barry把脸凑得更近，笑得像只狐狸，鼻子贴着Oliver的脸，“怎么？你嫉妒？”

Oliver皱眉不语，Barry低垂下眼，拉着Oliver的手去摸自己的胸膛，小腹，挺翘的屁股，“这儿，这儿…还有……这儿。”

Oliver一僵，全身肌肉都因为怒气而紧绷，他阴沉了大半天的脸显出浓浓的杀气，咬牙说，“我要摘了那混蛋的脑袋！”

“扑哧！”Barry抓着Oliver的肩膀把脸埋在他颈间，笑得停不下来。

Oliver顿了一秒钟才反应过来，敢情这家伙是骗自己呢？他拉长了脸看着眼前笑得喘不过气的大男孩。他头发湿漉漉乱糟糟的，眼眸亮晶晶的，脸上尽是调皮神色，这小子学坏了，Oliver大手一起一落啪一声就拍在Barry的光屁股上，“啊！”这一声很响亮，打得Barry惊跳一下往他怀里缩，“你干嘛打我！”Barry怒瞪着他。

Olive盯着他，要笑不笑的，“逗我玩很有趣？”  
Barry伸出两只手去捏他拉得老长的脸，搓圆捏扁揉出各种形状，笑得很开心地说，“嗯，很有趣，你这表情太好笑了哈哈哈哈。”

笑到一半乐极生悲地被Oliver摔在了洗手间光滑的墙壁上，Oliver强健的躯体压上他，在他来不及惊呼时封住他的嘴，舌头长驱直入地窜入他的口中攻城略地，Barry慢了半拍才反应过来，双手环住Oliver的肩膀，唇舌热情的回应他，两人纠缠着在彼此口中争夺主导权，过程中Barry一个使坏用力咬了Oliver的舌尖一下，在对方猝不及防之时一个旋身，两人的体位瞬间变换过来。

分开时双方都喘息得厉害，Barry将额头抵着Oliver，彼此口鼻中呼出的热气喷洒在对方脸上。“我是你的，Oliver，”他双手捧着Oliver的脸，绿眼直勾勾地盯着他，认真的表情性感得要命， “只有你能对我做任何事。”Barry故意附在Oliver耳边说这句话，语调轻盈柔软，悦耳的嗓音甜得几乎腻人，带着无以名状的勾引。

“是吗，任何事？”Oliver克制着想将眼前人吞吃入腹的冲动。他握住Barry的双肩，稍稍使力Barry立刻屈膝跪在他身前，Oliver的性器此时已经完全勃起，阴茎上青筋狰狞地喷张，Oliver手握着性器，用粗大的龟头顶了顶Barry脸颊上白皙透着红晕的皮肤，又去戳刺他微张的红唇，“那就先让它操操你的嘴。”

Barry顺从地扶住Oliver的性器，探出舌尖在头部轻舔了一下，Oliver倒吸了口气，Barry受鼓舞地张开嘴把Oliver的阴茎含进去一半，“Fuck！”紧致温热的触感使得Oliver在他头顶低咒着，Barry含着他的巨大在口中慢悠悠地吞吐着，一边吞吐一边谨慎地避过齿关，待唾液湿润了Oliver大半的性器后又把它吐出来， Barry抬高Oliver的阴茎让顶端抵在他的小腹上，诱惑地伸出舌头在他的囊袋上来回舔弄吸吮，一直舔到Oliver的阴茎根部，他看着Oliver的表情，重新把阴茎含进嘴里。

“真棒，”Oliver在他头顶喘息，五指探入Barry柔顺的棕发间穿梭，眼睛牢牢锁住他每一个举动，并不时地挺动着胯部把自己更深地插进Barry嘴里，“全含进去，Barr，你能做到。”

Barry尽量放松自己的脸部肌肉，以免呛到自己，他一寸寸将Oliver粗大的阴茎含进口中，直到整根茎体都被他湿润温热的口腔包容，鼻尖浓烈的麝香味和Oliver发出的性感呻吟刺激着他的欲望，身后隐秘的穴口处不自觉地蠕动了几下，前面也跟着硬了起来，他一面伸手撸着自己备受冷落的阴茎，一面头不住前后晃动来回吞吐着Oliver的性器，迎合对方挺腰的动作，喉间发出小动物般呜呜的抽噎声，一些来不及吞咽的唾沫沿着唇角溢出。他让Oliver一次次地操着自己的口腔，每次都深深进到喉咙深处，Oliver的囊袋不时拍打他已经有些红肿的唇瓣。

这样持续不知多久，Oliver感觉自己的小腹开始绷紧，阴囊急剧收缩起来，他抓着Barry头发的手稍稍使劲，用不至于伤到对方的力道抬高Barry的头，猛地快速挺动几下胯部将自己深深撞进Barry的喉间，Barry无助地闭起眼承接，突然Oliver一个撤退把自己拔了出来，只留下龟头在Barry口中，灼热的白色液体喷洒在他半张着急剧喘息的嘴里， Oliver捏住Barry的下巴，眼神紧盯着他被唾液和精液沾染的红唇，“吞下去。”

Barry听话地把口中腥膻的液体吞进去，脱力似的一屁股跌坐在地上，Oliver伸手把他捞起来，一把揽住他的腰，看着他红肿的唇边还沾着自己的精液，Oliver用拇指拈掉那些白浊，亲了亲他泛着水光的唇瓣，Barry顺势靠在他怀里，轻喘着在他耳边问，“满意吗？”

Oliver拨开他额前汗湿的刘海，轻吻了下他的额头，“美妙至极，不过……”他拍了拍Barry挺翘的臀部，“这只是刚开始，去，趴在床上等我。”

Barry无言，意味深长地看了他一眼就光着屁股走出去，Oliver一边欣赏他的背影一边从旁边架子上拿下一条毛巾把自己全身水渍擦干。这才慢悠悠的走进卧室。

Barry已经在床上等着他，他果然乖巧地趴跪在床褥间，下体高高撑起，浑圆的臀部挺翘在空中，双腿大张的姿势让他臀瓣间隐秘的部位毫无遮掩地暴露在Oliver眼前，白皙的阴茎硬挺地垂在他双腿间，脆弱的阴囊颤巍巍的瑟缩着，他的两根手指插在自己身后那粉红色的小穴里进进出出，溢出穴口的润滑剂沿着括约肌流向会阴处，画面淫乱至极，即使Oliver.曾经的花花公子.Queen见多识广，也忍不住呼吸一簇，喉结上下滚动。

Oliver走到Barry身侧的床沿上坐下，拨开他汗湿的额发，眼神热得几乎能把人烫伤，他想狠狠地把这个勾引人的小家伙操哭，然后再把他藏起来，让他永远只属于自己，只在自己的眼皮下绽放。  
Barry把脑袋靠在胳膊上轻喘呻吟着，用迷蒙的沾满情欲的眼瞧他，舌尖饥渴地舔弄自己干燥的嘴唇。“喜欢你看到的吗？”

Oliver抓握住Barry的臀瓣搓揉抚摸着，用戏谑的语气说，“你抢了我的活儿干。”

指尖擦过前列腺，Barry感觉内壁软嫩的肌肉敏感地吸吮着自己的手指，“我以为你会…喜欢…嗯…我…为你准备好…”

“当然，”Oliver伸出舌头舔弄他湿润的会阴处，“你美极了，Barry，这么的饥渴，火辣，欲求不满……”他忽然在Barry圆润的臀肉上用力咬了一下，埋下深深的齿痕，疼痛让Barry发出一声闷哼，Oliver继续道，“这样的你只属于我，Barr，只有我！”他强调。

“只有你，Oliver，我只要你。”Oliver火热的呼吸喷在他高挺的屁股上，紧窄的肉穴渐渐对手指的插弄感到不满足，里面传来的骚痒感让Barry难耐地扭动着臀部，“你要一直在旁边看着，还是……做点什么？”

Oliver轻吻着他张开的大腿内侧问，“你想要我做什么？Barry?”

“操我，Oliver，”Barry渴求地看着Oliver粗大的性器。

Oliver伸出一根手指插进Barry的小穴里，两人三根手指一起在Barry滑腻的甬道里抽插，“要我用什么操你？手指吗？”

Barry额前的汗液因为姿势顺着眼角滑落，体内空虚感越来越重，他焦躁起来，半眯着布满春情的眼，“少废话，Oliver Queen，要嘛把你的大家伙插进来狠狠操我，要嘛就在一边看着我用假阴茎把自己操到爽，我保证接下来三个月你休想碰我。”

Oliver戏谑地看着他，被欲望折磨得耐性全无的Barry像只暴躁的野猫，可爱极了。“啧啧啧，我们不能让这样的事情发生，对吗？宝贝？”Oliver从抽屉里找了个保险套，给自己套上，又在上面涂抹了一层润滑剂， Barry轻哼了一声，Oliver屈膝跪在Barry大开的腿间，大手在他腰线上徘徊，“想要我插进哪里？Barry？让我看看你有多饥渴。”

Barry脸埋在枕间，手探到身后抱着自己的双臀，把自己用力掰开，让Oliver看他被扩张好的粉色穴口，那里正因为渴望被贯穿而敏感地收缩着，“进来……”

Oliver把自己涨得几乎呈紫色的龟头抵在Barry的入口处，往前慢慢推挤，把自己一寸寸插进Barry的小穴里，Barry的体质特殊，由于快速的复原能力，他身后那处无论被进入过多少次，每次做爱都仍像第一次一样紧窒，即使刚刚做过扩张Oliver也不敢冒然一插到底，他可不想伤到他的男孩。

Barry却急切地催促他，“快点….Oliver….”  
“嘘…”Oliver轻吻他的后背安抚他，慢慢挺腰进入他。

Barry润滑做得很充分，小穴里湿漉漉的，Oliver一插进去里面立刻有一些多余的润滑剂沿着两人交合处被挤了出来，滑进Barry的会阴。Oliver从身后拉住Barry一只小臂，让他被迫向后躬身承受Oliver的入侵。

Oliver硕大的阴茎刚插进去，Barry小穴内壁的媚肉就紧紧地攀附上来，层层包裹着似乎想把肉棒往更深处吸。Oliver粗喘一声，终于忍不住用力一挺胯，把自己尽根没入Barry深处，直戳Barry的前列腺，“啊！”Barry哀嚎一声，快感从体内那一点蔓延至全身，他身体有一瞬间的紧绷，接着又软了下来。

Oliver开始有规律的缓慢抽插，粗大的肉棒时深时浅地来回进出着，阴茎隔着一层薄薄的橡胶和Barry体内的媚肉厮磨，无比亲昵，他太熟悉Barry的身体，每一次插入的角度都能准确地顶到Barry的前列腺，每次都停留在那处用力研磨了两下才退出，Barry体内的肉壁随着他的动作一阵阵紧缩，密集地挤压着Oliver的阴茎，“Fuck！”Oliver忍不住低咒出声，“你真紧，Barr，永远都操不够你！”

“哈…啊…Oliver…操我…用力操我…”Barry的身体随着Oliver一次次的撞击前后摇晃，最敏感的一点被反复戳刺，肠道被巨大的肉棒填满带来的快感和满足感让他不断急促地喘息吟叫着，随着Oliver每次插入向后迎合，Oliver被他浪得忍不住加快速度，腰部前后剧烈挺动着来回在Barry体内抽弄，龟头一次次深深地碾过Barry的前列腺，“好深…啊…Oliver…嗯嗯…嗯…”

房间里弥漫着浓郁的荷尔蒙味道，肉体撞击的啪啪声，两人交合处相互研磨发出的噗呲噗呲的水声，Oliver低沉的粗喘和Barry越来越高亢的呻吟全部交融在一起，谱出淫靡的曲调。

Oliver扣住Barry的细腰快速律动着，低头看自己在Barry紧窄的小肉穴里插入抽出的画面，Barry粉红色的穴口已经被操成暗红色，入口的褶皱被Oliver粗大的肉棒摊平，润滑剂和肠道自动分泌出的肠液混在一起被Oliver每次撤出的动作带出来，喷在Oliver金色的毛发上，还有一些沿着Barry的大腿滑落，这画面太刺激，直把Oliver逼得更用力地插弄捣干着Barry，如果不是Oliver扯住Barry的手臂，只怕后者都要被他疯狂的冲力撞飞出去。

“哈…嗯嗯…啊…”Barry被他操得语不成调，原本清澈的嗓音都渐渐嘶哑起来，他的阴茎可怜兮兮的垂在腿间，随着身后快感的刺激前端已经溢出不少粘滑的液体，阴囊也开始收缩起来，他伸出手想去套弄自己的性器，Oliver却一把抓住他的手腕，“还不是时候，宝贝。”Oliver说着又发狠地挺胯撞进Barry体内，同时放开Barry的手，“啊啊…”原本就被他操到浑身酥软的Barry这一下直接哀叫着倒在床上

“怎…怎么了…？”Barry转身平躺在床上急剧喘息，染着水汽的眼迷蒙地望着Oliver，Oliver从他体内退出的那一刻空虚感就再次蔓延开来，他难耐地扭动着躯体，纤细白皙的身体跟条小蛇似的，只想让Oliver再次插入他，用力操开他。

Oliver眼里像载满了整个星河似的亮得吓人，他说，“别急，我们有的是时间，”其实他也很急，他的阴茎也胀痛得难受，恨不得立刻操进Barry体内狠狠顶进他最深处，但他不想这一切这么快结束，何况他们还有问题没解决。

Oliver俯身去亲吻Barry的额角，眼睫和嘴唇，Barry张开嘴让他的舌头探进去，两人唇舌交缠地亲吻了一会儿，退出时有一点晶莹的唾液跌落在Barry唇角，Oliver把它舔掉，又沿着Barry的脖子，喉结一路吮吻，然后猝不及防地用力在Barry颈间咬了一口，“啊！”这已经是他今天第二次在Barry身上落下齿印，尽管明知道以Barry的恢复力那印记存留不了多久。

Barry不满地看着他，Oliver不以为意，继续沿着锁骨一路向下吻去。一直吻到胸膛，他盯着Barry粉色的两点看了看，低头把其中一颗含进嘴里吸吮舔吻，这是Barry的敏感点他自然知道，他故意探出舌尖在乳尖上那细小的洞口啜弄，Barry在他身下喘息，感觉乳尖有意识般硬挺起来，酥麻感从那一点流窜而出，他忍不住挺胸让Oliver用唇舌细细爱抚他那颗果实，Oliver一边吮得出啧啧声一边嘴里含糊不清地调笑，“真敏感，吸得你舒服吗？Barr？”

Barry蹙眉把Oliver的脑袋推向自己，带着命令的语气不耐烦地说，“闭上你的嘴，用力舔我。”

Oliver在他胸口发出低沉的闷笑声，不继续逗他，转而专注地吮吻他敏感的乳粒，不时用牙齿厮磨轻咬拉扯着，过了一会儿又给了另一边同样的待遇，酥麻痛痒的感觉传遍全身，下体的空虚感再次清晰起来，Barry喘息越来越重。 

“够…够了…”Barry揪着Oliver后脑的短发把他从自己胸前拉开，吻了吻他的嘴角，“操我…快…”

他抬起自己两条长腿，双腿大开，双手抓着自己的腿弯，把下体再次完全暴露出来，因为姿势而被掰开的穴口淌着润滑剂和肠液的混合物。

Oliver眼睛几乎冒火地看着他这骚样，却是不疾不徐地伸手轻轻握住他两颗小球把玩，然后把手指探进他穴里来回插弄，带出一些水渍出来，“真淫荡，你刚才说要用假阴茎把自己操到爽，这么骚浪的小洞，玩具能满足你吗？”

“Oliver，我发誓…”

“不，Barry…”Oliver用和此时的情境完全不搭的严肃语调打断他，“回答我的问题！”

Barry和他对视，看着他执拗的脸，心里翻着白眼，这个膨胀欲爆棚的混球！  
他了解Oliver，这家伙的耐力强得吓人，和他杠下去吃亏的只能是自己，他可不想委屈自己，心里想着下次一定要找机会扳回一城，Barry抬腰侧身把入口送到Oliver巨大阴茎前磨蹭着他，很识时务地说，“不能…Oliver…不能…只有你能满足…操我…”

“好孩子，”Oliver赞赏地亲了亲他的脸，跪在他身前，很干脆地欺身压上把自己的硕大肉棒对着洞开的穴口一入到底，“啊啊…嗯…”Barry被他这一下顶得全身酥麻，大声呻吟起来，“舒服吗？”Oliver缓慢地挺着腰问他。Barry点头，“嗯嗯…舒…舒服…”

一点额发盖住Barry的眼角，Oliver把它拨开，“是谁操得你这么爽？”

Barry紧紧揪着身下的床单，指关节都泛着白，“是…是Oliver… Queen这个…啊…混蛋…”Oliver显然对他的答案很满意，奖赏似的又狠狠挺腰给了他一下，前列腺受了强烈刺激，Barry舒爽得直发抖，却对Oliver慢悠悠的动作感到不满足，他扭着腰催促，“那里…啊…快…Oliver…快点…”

“哪里？这里吗？”Oliver挺腰的动作渐渐加速，变换着角度操他，次次对准让Barry欲生欲死的那个点用力顶弄， Barry躺在他身下承受他的侵略，全身白皙的肌肤都成了粉红色，肢体大开献祭一般任由他施为，有种区别于平常的阳光朝气，色气而艳丽的美-----让Oliver只想更深地进入他，完全而彻底地掠夺他的所有。

Barry艳红的嘴唇半张着呻吟，绿眸沾满湿润的水汽，“嗯嗯…啊…那里…Oliver…给我…嗯…”

Oliver蓝色的眼瞳暗沉地紧锁住Barry脸上每一个表情，汗液从他额角滴落，他变换了姿势，把自己健壮的身躯绷直，双臂压在Barry头顶两侧支撑自身的重量，做俯卧撑似的，下体紧紧与Barry高挺的臀部相抵不留丝毫缝隙，突然双手的力道一收，全身的重量全部集中到和Barry紧紧相连的部位，他本就比Barry健硕不少，Barry被他压得身体几乎对折，Oliver粗大的阴茎随着这一下完全插入Barry小穴里，抵达前所未有的深度， “给你，都是你的!”他低吼着凶猛地操弄身下的男孩。

“嗯啊…啊…”肠道被Oliver巨大的肉棒彻底贯穿，龟头带着万钧的气势一次次碾过前列腺，像要把它碾碎，Barry的眼泪被逼了出来，有种身体就要被捅穿的错觉，他几乎感到害怕，把手支在Oliver胸膛上推拒着，啜泣着求饶，“不行…Oliver…啊啊…太深了... 啊嗯…会坏…”

Oliver停顿下来，轻吻他的嘴唇，“疼吗？”Barry摇了摇头，脸上神情迷茫。

Oliver不再犹豫，就着这姿势身体不断地起起落落，全进全出地操弄着Barry的小穴，过激的性爱让那个小洞越发的湿润起来，肠液随着Oliver一次次捣干抽插分泌出更多，他那龟头毫无怜悯地蹂躏着Barry体内脆弱的一点，任由里面层层媚肉随着每一次插入无助地瑟缩着挤压他的肉棒。

Barry脸上红通通的，眼泪模糊一片，“嗯嗯…啊…Oli…求…嗯啊…”他意识模糊不清，嘴里全是一些含糊的单音节，睁着眼却看不清身上人的脸，绿色的眼瞳已经没有了焦距，只有体内积聚的快感是清晰的，像疯狂奔涌的海潮席卷他全身，几乎多到他无法承受，他全身颤抖着，垂在小腹上的阴茎前端汩汩地滴着眼泪，囊袋越来越沉。

他的脑袋在枕头上不住地摇晃，口中溢出的每一声呻吟都伴随着低泣，Oliver在他身上喘息越来越粗重，阴囊随着抽插的动作急剧拍打他的臀部，两人交合处乱糟糟的一片狼藉，紧紧交缠的躯体都渐渐紧绷起来。

“哈…嗯啊…啊啊…”Barry后穴的媚肉勾缠着在其中不住进出的阴茎，攀附吮咬越吸越紧。

“Fuck,”Oliver咒骂着，抽插的动作不停，一面附身吻住Barry的嘴唇，堵住他所有呻吟，舌头模拟性交的动作在Barry口中横行，Barry尽力配合着他，吸吮他的舌尖，一些吞咽不及的唾液顺着唇角滑落，喉间发出低低的呜咽声。

Barry随着Oliver越来越快速的抽插双腿越绷越直，脚掌弯曲起来，囊袋开始剧烈收缩，Oliver越发快速地猛力挺动，龟头狠狠顶弄Barry的前列腺，在一下极度深入的捣干中忽然放开Barry的嘴唇，“啊啊啊…”Barry尖叫出声，阴茎未经抚摸就被插射了出来，白浊喷在他和Oliver的小腹上。后穴随着高潮一阵阵痉挛着吸吮Oliver的阴茎，Oliver又狠狠插了几下，把自己拔了出来，快速地抽掉保险套后将灼热的液体喷洒在Barry的胸膛上。  
Oliver把Barry的双腿放回床上，吻了吻他胸前被自己的精液沾染上的乳尖，Barry轻颤了一下， Oliver吻了吻他汗湿的额头，“还好吗？”

Barry脸上还挂着泪，眼睛紧闭，不住的喘息着，半晌才睁开眼睛看他，“现在才问会不会太晚了？你刚才好像疯了一样。”

Oliver看着他笑，“别告诉我你不享受。”

Barry抓过他后脑勺，亲吻他的嘴唇之前说了声，“闭嘴。”

Oliver笑着和他接吻，然后沿着他的唇角，下巴一路舔到脖子上之前留下齿痕的地方，什么都没有，“真可惜，这么快就消失了。”

Barry仰着头方便他亲吻，“You are such a possessive jerk！（你真是个占有欲过剩的混蛋）”

Oliver抬头看着他，“But you love me。”

“I do,I do.”


End file.
